SUS310 stainless steels are highly corrosion resistant and have higher workability and mechanical properties than SUS316 stainless steels and SUS304 stainless steels, and therefore have been used, for example, as structural members used in high-temperature aqueous environments in nuclear plants and the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a stainless steel that is provided with excellent intergranular corrosion resistance by adding Nb and/or V to the SUS310 stainless steel, and not only is used for a structural member used in high-temperature aqueous environments in a nuclear power plant but also is suitable as a core material such as a shroud.
On the other hand, in order to use such a material as a structural member or the like in a nuclear power plant, welding is essential, and it is indispensable that defects such as weld cracks do not occur in a welding joint portion.
Patent Document 2 discloses a welding joint of SUS310 stainless steel excellent in stress corrosion cracking resistance, and a welding material.
Also, Non Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe solidification cracking and reheat cracking in a welding joint portion.